Heart of Glass
by xXAngel0fSorrowXx
Summary: During the meeting between the five kages Gaara was chosen as the leader of their union, after finding out Suna had the world's most dangerous weapon one so powerful that could defeat the Bijuu and the akatsuki. Kaguya Hime's only heir, Mizuki.Gaara/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Deep down on the dark dungeons of Suna, lay a little girl, no older than eight, crying on the floor. She had been locked up there for as long as she could remember. Her long white hair was sprawled like a fan above her head.

They were lying when they said she was going to a safe place where she would be happy and loved, all of them were lying to her, her parents when they said they would never abandon her but in the end they died in front of her eyes and she could do nothing but watch them go, the Yondaime Kazekage when he told her he would protect her from all danger and be her new family, but just like everyone else he betrayed her, locking her up in this forgotten cell.

**Mizuki's POV**

I looked out my window, since there was nothing else I could do in this rotten place, other than think about an impossible escape out of this hell. I looked at the starless sky I loved so much, the only thing visible on the ebony veil of night was the full moon that shone with pride and grace, melting down even the coldest of hearts with its soothing beauty.

It's so lonely here, the only people I can see are the guards who bring me food twice a day, and apparently they aren't allowed to talk to me. I wish someone could love me unconditionally, breaking all the barriers that shield this fragile heart of glass.

**Author's Note:**Sooooooooooo did you like it? Please review to make me happy *hands out cookie* pweeeeeeeze*puppy dog eyes*. My first fic so no flames please and since English is not my first language Betas are welcome. Is Sasuke dead? Are Sasori and Itachi alive? Did Naruto finally kiss Hina-chan? If your answer is no then I don't own Naruto and it's characters only Mizuki and a few other OC's.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**OMG thanks for the reviews you guys, I'm glad you liked it!^^ I'll try to update as quick as possible, SO HERE IS CHAPTER 1!

* * *

Chapter 1

**10 years later (Mizuki's POV)**

I was eating my lunch peacefully when Ryun, one of the few guards I was able to acquainted with after the Yondaime passed away 4 years ago, entered my cell. I still didn't like him close to me, in fact I didn't like anyone close to me after all I've been through, all the beatings I had to put up with, I was scared of physical contact…no I was terrified of it.

"Mizuki-san, the council men want ya to go to Iron Country, on the meeting with the kages. We leave tomorrow at dawn." Ryun told me as he sat in front of me.

Those wretched council men, doing everything behind Godaime's back. He probably doesn't even know I exist, maybe he does but just like the other one he pays no mind to it. Good thing that my only possessions were myself and the clothes I was wearing, so I was ready for tomorrow.

"Eto…Ryun, why didn't I go with Kazekage-sama today? I mean, wouldn't it be safer?" I asked a bit hesitant on his reaction, but I guess I was worrying over nothing because he just laughed.

"It's just that he doesn't know 'bout ya yet, he he he he. That's exactly the reason you are going there on the first place. It seems there are some tough guys looking for ya." He scratched tha back od his head when he said that, like he was unsure of something.

Some tough guys looking for me! So they finally found the guts to get rid of me already, big bunch of pussies! Why don't they just kill me for crying out loud. I've been in this hell hole since I was three, and now I'm seventeen! If they kill me they'll be doing me a huge favor. I really hope this meeting is to decide my execution.

**2 days later (Meeting of the Kages)**

The atmosphere was tense between the five kages. Gaara tried to remain calm and contained, but that was a bit hard after Danzo's last statement.

"Your proposal was good, general, but who is going to be the leader of our union?" Asked Danzo, while suppressing a grin.

"Since all of the villages present lost at least one or more of their Bijuu and Konoha is still recovering from the damage done by the Akatsuki. Sabaku no Gaara is our best choice…"

Before the general could finish his speech, all kages except Gaara, who stood frozen in place, started a commotion about why him and not them because his village also lost a Bijuu and all that.

"Silence! You did not let me finish talking, Sabaku no Gaara was going to be our best choice even if your villages hadn't lost its Bijuus. Suna possesses one of the world's greatest weapons, Kaguya Hime's only heir. She remained hidden and protected from the Akatsuki for ten years now, the only people who knew about her existence were the Yondaime Kazekage, Suna's elders and I. Guards bring her in!" The large double doors opened revealing a girl looking no older than 20. Her hair was white as the snow falling outside, and her eyes were a silver pool of light that showed fear and hurt. But there was something off about her, other than looking hungry and tired she looked…afraid, her skin was too white like she hadn't seen the sun in ages and had some nasty bruises and scars.

"Pardon my interruption sirs, but have you decided about my execution yet?' The girl asked quietly, as if scared of what the kages would do.

"Ie Mizuki-san we weren't discussing about your execution, I just called you here to show you to the Kages that's all, there is nothing to worry about." The general told her, using a softer voice than the one he was using seconds ago.

"Now that we have settled everything I end this meeting, you may leave now sirs." And with that all kages left the meeting room exept one red head who sat in his place lost in thought.

**Mizuki's POV**

So they weren't going to execute me after all. Humm I wonder what was the meeting about. It's my first time getting out of that dungeon in 14 years!

The world is so beautiful out of my cell, there are so many places to explore so many people to meet, it is indeed a very pleasant way of living. The snow here reminds me of the day my parents were killed back in Yuukigakure.

**Flash Back On:**

_It was a snowy winter night, my mom and I were curled up in my room under the covers while she was telling me a story about the princess of the moon, it was one of my favorites. _

_She was about to finish when we heard someone banging on the door. I saw my mother start to get tense and I heard father's footsteps as he ran to answer the door._

_One of the things I could remember was my mother telling me that everything was going to be all right and that it would be over soon. _

_She put me inside our closet and told me to be as quiet as possible and that I couldn't get out until their "friends" went away. I hugged my teddy bear as tight as I could manage and prayed for my parents safety._

_"Where is the child, Fujiwara? We warned you we would be here to pick her up." My father did not answer. The man started to get angry._

_"I'm going to ask this one more time Fujiwara and you better answer me, where the fuck is the little bitch?" Asked the cloaked figure._

_"I don't know H-Hi-Hidan-sama I really don't. Please don't hurt me and my wife! I'm begging you!" My dad pleaded to the cloaked figure standing in front of him. I was getting scared now, who were this "friends" my parents feared so much? And why were they after me?_

_"Wrong answer Fujiwara." The man called Hidan grinned maniacally as he grabbed his scythe._

_I watched as my parents screamed in agony and pain, their blood flying over the walls and the floor. My father was cut to pieces and my mom was raped brutally over and over until the man called Hidan got tired and killed her. _

_I was in shock, I could not scream, I could not close my eyes and cover my ears, the only thing I could do was watch, watch as that monster violated my mother and tortured my father. I felt so useless and guilty, not even crying I was capable of._

_When the cloaked man went away, I ran and ran as if my life depended on it. I kept running nonstop until I reached a village in the middle of the desert. _

_I hid in a food cart since here were guards everywhere. I had been living on only water for five days now, and when I was lucky I sometimes got a few crumbs to eat. I ate some of the fruits that were on the cart and hopped off at the moment I entered the village. I was so mesmerized at the size of the city that I didn't even notice when I ran over a man by accident._

_"Hum…sorry sir, I promise it won't happen again." I bowed to the man before me as a sign of apology. _

_"No need to worry my dear, I see you are not from here are you? So why don't you come live with me, after all I'm the Kazekage so, you'll be safe." Like the naïve child I was, I accepted his offer and ended up locked up in that filthy cell._

**Flash Back Off:**

We, the Kazekage, his siblings and I, were staying at an inn at the border of Iron Country for the night. I was sharing a room with a woman called Temari, while the Kazekage was sharing a room with Ryun and his brother, Kankuro.

I was not very comfortable with sharing my room with someone else, I did not show it but on the inside I was panicking.

"Hey, I'm Temari by the way. Nice to meet you" I flinched as she raised her hand, at first I thought she was going to hit me, but she lowered her hand when she saw my reaction.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise, I was just going to shake your hand, see?" Temari left her hand there as if waiting for me to shake it.

I was a bit unsure if she was worthy of my trust like Ryun was, but I ended shaking her hand anyway. She looked like a nice person, maybe we could be friends.

* * *

**Author's note: **Please review and make me happy! I'm probably posting chapther 3 tomorrow, I'm not sure but I'll try. See ya pplz *poofs away*


	3. Author's Note:IMPORTANT!

Due to some family proplems I'll have t suspend my story for a while but don't worry I'll be back shortly. I'm really really really sorry , I'll try to get back to my fic as soon as possible, well then …Ja ne!

Arigatou gozaimasu,

xXAngel_0f_SorrowXx


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **I'M BACK!AMEN JESUS AMEN! I finally solved the problems with my family, it didn't take very long the big shit was that some crazy fat guy came here and did some crazy and random stuff and left me without internet *motherfucker* so I had to wait and then I get back! Ta da HEEEEEERE IS CHAPY 2!**

Temari and I woke up very early in the morning, she said we had to leave before sunrise. I packed my things which were myself and my clothes, yeah not much, but who am I to complain?

Our trip to Suna was silent, one time or another the guy with purple paint on his face, I think his name was Kankuro or something, would ask me some questions and tell some jokes, but other than that we said nothing.

After three long days walking on the desert we finally reached the gates of Suna, Ryun was taking me back to my cell but, a voice behind us told us not to.

"Mizuki-san is going to live on the Kazegake's Tower from now on, Ryun, please gather her belongings and take them to the room across from mine" The voice came from the Kazekage himself, his eyes were of an amazing shade of aquamarine, but seemed to lack emotion, unlike Temari whose eyes always emanated so much energy and hope, his eyes were just like mine, empty, always masking the true feelings behind them. My thoughts were interrupted when the red head spoke again.

"Follow me please." I just nodded, when I looked around me once more Ryun was gone and the Kazekage was already walking towards a building I hadn't seen in a while, the Kazekage's Tower.

"Ano…Kazekage-sama, why didn't you just leave me at the dungeons, it's not like it matters for me, besides, I don't want to be a bother." It cost me a lot of courage just to say that, I mean all my life I was taught that I should speak only when spoken to, otherwise bad things would happen. Without knowing what the man walking in front of me would do to me, I got a little scared.

"What they did to you in the past was cruel, no human deserves to be treated like that, that's why. And please call me Gaara, there is no need for such formalities" I was relieved that he didn't hit me or anything but, I was sort of disappointed that he didn't want to take me back to my cell at the dungeons, I was terrified of the people I could encounter on my new environment. Judging by the way everyone looked at me at that meeting in Iron Country, like I was some exotic animal at a freak show, my treatment here probably wouldn't be much different.

The rest of our walk was silent, in a way it was good since I wasn't much of a talker myself. Gaara opened the large double doors, leading us inside the infamous Kazekage 's Tower, a place feared and yet respected by the citizens from what I heard from Temari.

The place had changed a lot since the last time I "visited" , it seemed…happier, it made me feel strangely safe, something I hadn't felt in years and never expected to be able to feel again. The air here was so much fresher than in the dungeons, I just wished that all these people could just go away, if I didn't get out of here soon I was going to hyperventilate.

Faster than my brain could register a giant mass of women came running in our direction screaming like there was no tomorrow:

"Gaara-kun your finally back! Thank God you're alive and well!" Those people were giving me the creeps,, they were too close.

_Please don't faint, not here, not now, contain yourself Mizuki. They are going to go away soon…I hope._

I guess my little inside mantra didn't work because I started to feel lightheaded and finally the blackness took over, my body fell on the floor with a loud _thump!_ After that I could remember nothing.

**No one's POV:**

"Gaara-san…is she going to be alright?"asked a blond girl from the back of the crowd.

"Who is she anyway Gaara-sensei? Oh my God are you marrying her without telling me first? Or could it be that you got her pregnant! That little slut went around fucking you without being on the pill, probably did that on purpose, you deserve better than that! "the voice came from Matsuri, she didn't look very happy about girl that now lay on the floor unconscious.

"She is Mizuki, a guest. And no, I'm not marrying her and nor is she pregnant. Matsuri I ask you to have more respect for Tsukiko no Mizuki, now a resident at the Tower. I politly ask you girls to leave, and as you can see, I'm very busy today." The girls left after Gaara's last statement, Matsuri was fuming pissed.

_How could he? After all we've__been through all these years! And now I was replaced by that discolored bitch! Arg, well since he said they were just dating, maybe he meant that he still loves me. Yeah its better when you think of it that way._

And with that she left the tower going towards her house, at the northern part of Suna.

**Mizuki's POV:**

White, I could see white above me, _was I dead? What happened?_ So many questions were spinning around my head. When I looked at what I thought was my right I saw Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Ryun all sitting in chairs and looking at me. _Shit! I didn't die, well, to bad I can always die tomorrow, ne?_ I guess I was being a little too optimistic on that one.

"Damnit, Mizuki! You scared me." It was Ryun, he didn't bother hugging me because he knew how eager I was to receive physical contact. But on the other hand Temari gave me one of those "bear hugs" she almost broke some of my fragile bones on the process, while embracing my small frame I "almost" felt loved and safe, but I still couldn't trust her, she was _HIS _daughter after all, and oh how I loathed that man, him and that Hidan guy who brutally murdered my parents before my very own eyes, if I ever see him again I swear on my clan's blood that I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully and make him atone for his sins.

"What…happened?" I asked as I finally managed to get out of Temari's massive bear hug.

"You sort of fainted after seeing my lil' bro's _adorable _"fan-club". Damn! I miss the times when he could actually kill this type of people, but maybe…you could make some exceptions riiiiiiiight?" Kankuro raised his eye brows up and down at the last sentence.

"No I'm afraid I cannot. And since Mizuki finally managed to wake up I'm going to show her the way to her room." Said Gaara as he exited office.I obediently followed as always, closing the door as silently as I could behind me.

"Your room is right across from mine, two doors to the right there is Kankuro's room and the door on your right is Temari's, if you need anything ask either my sibling or one of the servants, I'm a very busy person and I don't like to be bothered, I'll leave you to unpack your things" turning away Gaara walked back to the same room we came from, which I now assumed was his office.

I decided to check out my room, probably nothing big and fancy, but it's better than the dungeons. When I opened the door my room revealed to be something very different from what I had imagined.

It was huge, at the center of the room there was a king sized bed, with a bed cover so white and pristine that made my eyes hurt. Everything was so beautiful that I ran out of words, I opened the large french doors that led me to a balcony.

The view in front of me was amazing, I could see the cloudless bright blue sky above me, and the golden dunes of sand that danced and twirled moving with the wind listening to a song that only they knew. With the sun warming my face and the wind messing my hair, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I actually felt that I could fly!

_Is this how freedom feels? Am I dreaming? Because something as amazing as this just can't be real…it can't be._

I reentered my room feeling much better than when I first came here all those years ago. I decide to check out the wardrobe out of curiosity, since I had nothing to put on there.

To my surprise the wardrobe was stocked with clothes, all so beautiful and fancy. Were they actually mine? If they were I think I could get used with this new life style. That thought alone brought a smile, a smile that had been suppressed for too long.

I danced around my room singing a song that my mother used to sing for me when I was a child,

_In a castle the princess is waiting for her visitor,_

_She looks at the sky and waits for him to come, _

_In 100 years she becomes a crane,_

_In 300 years she becomes a plum,_

_In 500 she becomes the moon,_

_In 1000 years what will she become?[1]_

After that, I just threw myself into bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Akatsuki Base (No one's POV)**

"The girl is unprotected now, I think it is wisest to attack now, Pein-sama" The mysterious hooded ninja stood on his feet after that.

"We will wait a few more days until we attack, while we wait I suggest you try to get the girl's trust, you may leave now…Ryun "taking less than a second, Ryun disappeared in a poof of smoke, and headed back to Suna

**Author's Note:** **Took me a while to write this one but why do you care? You just want the chapter done any way, by the way here is some stuff you should know:**

**Mizuki=**child of the moon (Kaguya the princess of the moon and Mizuki, get it? If you don't, fuck off)

**[1]-**Song from a video game (Shiren the Wanderer, about the princess in the Kazuki Mansion)

**ps:**I changed some parts in the song to fit my story and the rest 'cuz I was too lazy to remember . yep I'm lazy as hell so you'll have to get used to me.

***does some crazy jutsu and poofs away***


End file.
